Rice (A-Z Story Challenge)
by Jayne-Myu
Summary: The week has been really bad to Kyoko and Kanae wants to help her friend. When an idea comes up, how Tsuruga will react being the target of this idea? My first Fanfic in English! Review pls *-*!


I know that I'm not good in English, and is a little different here, in Brazil, that in America. So, Here a legend to help in my way of writing. To not be so confuse. Or at least help a little…

_"Bla" - _Thougth

**-Bla - **Speak

-**Bla – **English speak (Heel's)

**_Bla_ – **Mail

**-BLA –** Scream

_I do not own skip beat…_ If I do… omg, Kuon was lost in track AOUSHDASOUDH And tks MWEH for review all this *-*

This is my very first fanfic in English, and my first fanfic From skip Beat *-*~

Reviews are **welcome**! And this is the continues history A-Z Shot fics \o/

* * *

><p><em>"Really, today is not my day at all! Why does always these crazy thing happen with me!?"<em>

Kyoko was sitting down in the love me couch; completely drain, out of power, shut off! Kanae, on the other hand, was in front of her. She saw just one part that happen with her friend, but no avail on how to cheer-up her. She once saw a comedy, but… not in hell that she will be doing those kind of things…

**- Kyoko… **- She starts, and Kyoko look up, looking like a dead corpse** – MO! How can ****can****I**** even talk to you when you look like dying! Cut that off! MO!** – she stand up**. – Just ****´cause****you´re****having ****a bad day****, it****isn't**** the end of the word! MO! **

Kyoko sigh and look at her best friend, and that look did hurt a lot in Kanae´s guts.

**- I'm sorry, Moko-san… I'll cheer-up… Just, give me 5 minutes… Please?**

Kanae sighed. "_What can __I__do to__make__her cheer up__…?"_ Then, light lit up in her head. _"Maybe I can do something…"_

She smile and saw her friend sigh again, and look to the wall.

**- Ok, but when I'm get here again, get your butt out of that couch**! – Kyoko nodded and then Kanae sped off, open the cellphone and dialing with the speed of light.

**- Hi Kanae-san… ****what can I help you****with**? – Speak a husky voice in the other line

**- where the hell are you, Glass-kun?**

**- … something happens? Is something happens with Kyoko-chan?!**

**-Moo! Just tell me where the hells are you!?**

**- ****On our way****back to LME. ****–** He said a little strange. _"What's happening? She never talks…"_

**- Good!** – She cut his thought **- … Tsuruga-san is with you, ****isn't he****?**

**- Yes… but wha…**

**- When you get here, _go right to president's officer!_ Or I'll rip your ribs apart, and feed to the dogs in street, got it!?**

**- Wha… Just, what ****is**** happening, Kotonami-san!?**

**- Shut up! The end! Endpoint! Just put in your head that if you or Tsuruga get in the _LoveMe_ room first, be prepared to be wolf's food! Both!**

**- Eh!? What happend!?**

**- ****What will****happen is that if****you break****in****to the_LoveMe_****room, I swear to God that I'll kill you both! **

**- Can you please stop threatening us and tell us what's going on?**

**- OH! Is in the viva voice?**

**- Of course! **– Ren speaks with a rough voice. **– What hell happend to Kyoko?**

**- Is all your fault that she is like that… and don't come with ****_'what_****_did I do?'_****to me****, boy. You are soooo ****dead**** if you just don't show up in ten minutes in ****the****president´s**** room! Or I'll do something to drive Kyoko away from you, got it?**

Ren tighten the wheel …

**-Are you threatening me?**

**- What do you think, Tsuruga Ren? Get your butt to the President's officer in nine** **minutes, or you'll be sorry…** - she chucked. _"And I'll like that …. Ohhh! When did I turn to be sooo evil!?"_

She hang up in front of president officer. Sebastian open the door to her and she come in hurried.

**- President, I need your help.**

**- Thought you would never ask, Kotoname-san!**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed and Kyoko didn't move a feat from the couch. She sighed for the eleven thousand time that day.<p>

_" If I could talk to Nii-san… maybe…"_ - start Setsu

_" What are you thinking about!? No way I'll call him just for a bad day, Setsu!"_ – Said Kyoko.

_"But you and me are both missing him! I Miss my Nii-san, and you miss The one that make my Nii-san! What is the problem?! Just stop pretending that you are not missing him! Go after him! I want to see Nii-san!"_ – said Setsu with a boring tone and really pissed.

- **No way I'll go after him! Over my dead body!**– Speak Kyoko out loud!

She than sit on the couch and embrace her knees.

Yes, she miss him… she miss waking beside him, even stay on the other bed and look at him asleep curled in bedsheet, she misses him.

How long it finished the play of Hell sibling´s? One weak? And now… She is out of shape. It was like something was missing.

Because of this, she started to make a lot of mistakes in the past two days, and now it was only getting worse!

She sighed again… And then she felt her cellphone vibrating, which made all of her body shake like possessed. She opened the phone and saw a mail from Tsuruga.

_"Oh! At least some one takes the first step!"_ – Start Setsu.

_"Oh! Shut up, Setsu!"_ – She looked at the notice carefully, and then she realized something. "_Wait… when did he get my mail!?"_

She opened the mail and her eyes went wide.

**_You are the light of my world,_**

**_The music in my heart_**

**_and The first thought of my day._**

**_So smile and have a nice day._**

**- What a…!** – She looked at her phone wordless. **– What the He…?**

_"I knew it! Just stops with this! Call him!"_ – Setsu scream out again.

Her phone fluttered again and she looked the mail.. Now was the president.

**_Life is not a problem to be solved but a gift to be enjoyed. Make the best of this day!_**

_"And the president is what, Setsu?"_ – ask Kyoko

_"…"_ - Setsu stop speak. _"but how did he know that you weren´t feelinggood?"_

She stop in trail. Setsu was right… And Kyoko was speechless. How did they know that she wasn't feeling good now? Again her phone vibrated, Yashiro's mail.

**_God will not give you a burden you can't handle.  
>So, if you find yourself in a mess that's impossible,<br>take it as a compliment - god thinks you can do it!_**

Some tear come down from her eyes. "_Maybe he is right..."_ – Start Kyoko in thought _"I'll find a way to handle… Way can'tIhandlethese to?"_

The phone rang again and now was Maria-chan.

**_"I am a tiny potato and I believe in you. You can do the thing, and a lot more… Just when we think about problems they only grow double, but when we laugh about them, they become bubbles! So, it's time to laugh at them!_**

Kyoko chucked a little. What was happening? She didn't know… Than a new mail came this time and it was from Moko-san…

**_Knowing is not enough;_**

**_we must apply._**

**_Willing is not enough;_**

**_we must do._**

**_So have faith in yourself._**

Now Kyoko smiled like never. Moko-san. She was sure that was her! But trouble everyone just for her sake, wasn't like Moko-san… The Phone Vibrate again… Moko-san again.

**_Cheer up! Because you just received a text message from someone who cares._**

Now she was crying! _"She cares about me!"_ – She thought smiling wide! And then another mail from Moko-san.

**_Now that you smiled, why don't you get up and answer the door?_**

**- What!? **– She looked around and didn't find any camera. Was She been observed!? Where from!?

Her phone vibrate again… Moko-san… Again…

**_MOOO JUST GET OUT FROM THAT COUCH ALREADY AND OPEN THAT DAMNED DOOR OF YOURS! OR MY PRESENT WILL BE RUNNING AWAY!_**

Kyoko just look to the door and tilt her head. _"Door? Present!? What?"_

Again a mail from Tsuruga.

**_The biggest enemy of success is "fear of failure"  
>so when fear knocks at your door,<br>send courage to open the door  
>and success will wait for you.<em>**

**_So please, open this damned door of yours, or else, I'll be in a big problem…_**

**- What?**

**_- Open it Kyoko-chan!_**– Said….

**- _Corn!?_**

_"Hell no… Not now…. But…. Allright."_

**_- Just open it… please! -_**He pleaded.

She ran to the door, and opening it, her eyes went wide as she saw a big, fluffy gigantic stuffed bear doll in front of her with a board

**_Its big, It's warm, It's fuzzy.  
>Before you get ideas – it's a big bear hug from me to you!<em>**

Before she can even speak, he gets in and close the door behind him, holding her tight and locking both of them inside.

**- God! I thought that you wouldn´t come to open it!**

**- What a… Tsuruga-san?! Why!?**

**- Well, some _good friend of yours_ came to me and asked _kindly _to come cheer you up… And… well… I came…**

**- In a bear cosplay?!**

**- Lory's idea… and before I could say no… well, _She_ _made me make my _mind and here I'm…**

**- Oh my god, Tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry…** - she was stopped in the middle of dogzea by Tsuruga big arms.

**- Nahhh, just see you redden like that, is work all of my _reputation_…**

**- REN! Just… What hell! You can't just throw our reputation in my fault! That is…**

**- Stop it, please? My reputation is not worth if a friend of mine is not good.** _"And if I You, is a whole new level!"_ – He thougth**. - And if this good friend is _you_ than, I'll never think twice! I bet you would do the same thing for me… wouldn´t you?**

She stop in her trail… She _done_ this for _him_ in boo suit_…_ So he's so damned right…

**- Ok… Where is my present than?**

**- Present?**

**- Moko-san told me..**

**- Ah… _that_… Just remember me to _kill_ _her_ with Kain Heel, please…**

**- REN! Don't you even think of _that_!**

**- Sorry. Too late know…** - He smiled. She call him 2 times by his name…

_"Ok it worth…. More than I thought."_ Ren thought smirk watching Kyoko blush. That he take an envelope and handle it to her.

**– So, I'm going to leave, since I'm not a present ...**

**- WHAT!?**

_"He is my present!? What Moko-san is thinking?"_

Kyoko was fighting to not have the reddening didn't take her over, but fail miserably.

**- No! Please! Stay.. If is not a problem…**

**- Is for what I came, in first place… To stay with you…**

Her phone vibrates again and she jump in. She opens the phone saw a new mail from Moko-san.

**_If 5 seconds of smile can make a photograph more beautiful,  
>Then just imagine if you keep always smiling<br>how beautiful your life will be.  
>So keep smiling ! and look to the camera with the Big bear boy and hold him tight, or else I'll make him know what you really think of him...<em>**

**_"WHAT THEHELL!"_** - She became pale.

**- Some problem, Kyoko-chan? **– She delete it in 2 seconds and flip off the phone

**- _N…no… Nothing!_ **– Said in a high voice. **– President just say to smile to the cam…**

**- Not in hell whe … **- Now was his phone** – Grrrrr Please, Setsu, remember to kill _themes_! – **Kain taking over.

**- They can listen to you…**- Now was Setsu taking over.

**- No, they can't. Boss told me before I came.**– Kain Answer in English.

**- And you trust him?**

**- Well, if she know, she will come to drop a bomb to kill you and me for secrets…**

**- Ok, Nii-san… So, what you think of running away?**

**- Oh! That I like it… Very much, thank you… Just let me take this cloth of!**

Setsu come close and hug him, smiled like a Cheshire Cat, a purr in to his arms

**- Just coz I like fluffy things, and now you are wearing one… can I take advantage of this? – **Setsu said in a low octave tone, purring almost in his ears.

Owww! How he missed that.

**- Hell yeah, but I prefer a place without cameras recording…**

**- Well, at least she will die seeing how we enjoy ourselves now, don't she?**

**- She, Boss and glass one…**

**- Soo, what do you think?** – she purred again and send shiver down his spine.

**- Better open your envelope…-** Ren said coming back before he made some catastrophe right there. And Kyoko come back.

**- S…sorry..**

**- Nah, I prefer like that.** – He said and hold her. **– Without the Kyohai/senpai wall… I miss you with me…**

She redden and Stop for a little time because of what he told her. Then she just fought to coming back and help him take those cloth of and open the envelop.

**- Whatta Hell!? **– She look to Ren and that to the pictures in her hand. **– How!?**

**- I told you… Please, remember to Kill _them _when I'm Kain… They deserve it!**

She looked at the pictures again. What was Kanae thinking!? And how the hell had she got those!?

The two first pictures were from Shou and Ren…

She bet all her money that Sebastian takes it in somehow, a ninja way… Or was Photoshop! At least the first one…

Shou, with his hair in like a little girl with his hair in two hair barrettes and pink blouse with a big heart written 'I love you'… And the second one was from Ren, almost …

**- What the Hell!? **–She spoke… Ren put his hand in this hair…

**- Just don't dare show this one to anyone, Kyoko… Or else…**

**- They'll make you go the any naked magazine!? **– She was red from head to toe…

**- Is not like that you never saw me… **- He tried..

**- I didn't!-** She became red and get up from the couch **– It wasn't me! It was Setsu! And she didn't see anything!**

**- Ohh… -** Ren started again, looking to Kyoko. He'll never lose the opportunities. Not like these one. **– So, Setsu didn't saw anything… niter did you?**

**- Stop!** – Kyoko Cry out.** – I… I…. I was afraid that you had fallen aslept in bathtub!**

**- And the second?**

**- Konoe-san was there!**

**- And the third one?**

**- …**

**- Oh, I find it? – **Said this time Kain.

**- Nii-san! Don't dare to continue this! You are mine, so I can get it in your bathing whenever I want! Or are you not mine?** – Setsu answer

**- More than you think, Setsu…**- He answered.

Kyoko was inside trying to stop shiver … he didn't forget! And now this!? She was lucky that Heel sibling-thing was over! And was in the same time sad! She'll never see him again… _like that_…

"_ok, stop thinking Kyoko!"_

**- When we get to end here… **- He speak in Japanese again, take her from her thought **- Can you come with me and cooked for me? I miss your cook too…**

One place she was save… At least… She stops thinking…

**- Do you have rice, and nutrients in your house? **– Was the first think she thought.

**- Well, I don't think so, but we can go shop it.**

**- Ok than…**

She get up, and in the middle of her lock room her phone vibrate again.

**_MO! Just stop._**

**_Don't you dare to move!_**

**_Or you will regret it…_**

_"Now what?!" _Kyoko stopped in her track.

_- Something wrong Kyoko?_

_- No._

**- So… wh….** – Now was his phone, and he sigh. _"Really… I'll kill her…"_

**- What?**

He just get up and walk to her.

**- I really not comfort to make this thing _here like that…_**

**- Make what, like that?**

**- I'm sorry…**

Her heat stop beating. What was happening?! Why he's sorry?!

_"She told him!?" _She thought in panic. _"But how she know?! President didn't tell, did he?!"_

When she felt him by her back and his breath in her neck, and then…

**-What are you…**- she try to talk.

**- Stay still… **- He said in an octave lower voice.

Then he kissed her check and speak in her ear.

- **_As soon as you trust yourself, you will know how to live. That is our wish for you, Kyoko-Chan._**

She really didn't know how to breathe again… The room start to spin, and then, she blackout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Hunmm..<em>**– Kyoko starts to moan… She blinked once, than twice, and then she closed her eyes. – **_What happen?_** – She put her hand in her head and feel a cold towel on it.

**- You better, Mogami-san?**

**_- Tsuruga-san?_**

**_- _****Don't scare me like that, please?**

**- Scare? - **She looked around. Where she was? She holds her breath… She was in his home. – **Why I'm…**

**- I brought you here. And I almost kill them… - **He said a Kain's voice. – **When you blackout, I panicked.**

**- _Why?_**

She was really asking why!? He spun his head.

-** You are my beloved one. Of course I'll get worried about you… - **He spoke fast so she wouldn´t stop him. She was surprise. - **And I bought the rice, and the food. I order for us. I got you out of LoveMe room and brought it to my house so you wouldn´t … _run away…_** - Yes, He was afraid.

-** Why would I run away?** – She couldn't stop her tong. _"Stop I Kyoko! Or you'll regret it!"_

_- **Because I love you…**_

Her phone vibrates it again. She was speechless, but she opens the phone… Moko-san was there…

**You can't bring back yesterday,  
>You can't look into tomorrow.<br>So the only gift you have is today.  
><strong>**That is why it's called the present.**

* * *

><p>Call me meaning… but yeah… I'm finished<p>

XD

Thanks for read this A-z short Fic. *-*

Comment please *-*~

And don't kill me please ç-ç~ I tried my best! Ç_Ç


End file.
